List of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon
This is a list of television programs broadcast by Nickelodeon in the United States. The channel was launched on December 1, 1977 (as Pinwheel) and on April 1, 1979 (as Nickelodeon), and airs a mix of animated and live-action programming, ranging from action to comedy. Current programming Animated * Spongebob Squarepants ''(1999-present) * [[Over the Hedge (TV Series)|''Over the Hedge]]'' (2007-present) * ''The Loud House ''(2016-present) * ''Bunsen is a Beast ''(2017-present) * ''Welcome to the Wayne ''(2017-present) '''Live-action comedy' * The Thundermans ''(2013-present) * ''Henry Danger ''(2014-present) * ''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn ''(2014-present) * ''Game Shakers ''(2015-present) * ''School of Rock ''(2016-present) * ''Hunter Street ''(2017-present) * ''I Am Frankie ''(2017-present) '''Game shows' * Paradise Run ''(2016-present) '''Preschool' * Max & Ruby ''(2002-present) * ''Blaze and the Monster Machines ''(2014-present) * ''Mutt & Stuff ''(2015-present) * ''Shimmer and Shine ''(2015-present) * ''Rusty Rivets ''(2016-present) * ''Nella the Princess Knight ''(2017-present) * ''Sunny Day ''(2017-present) * ''Top Wing ''(2017-present) '''Mini-series and specials' * Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards (April 18, 1988 – present) * Nickelodeon HALO Awards (November 2009 – present) * Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards (July 17, 2014 – present) * Nickelodeon Halloween Specials (October 17, 2015 – present) * Nickelodeon Holiday Specials (December 5, 2015 – present) Educational series * The HALO Effect ''(2016-present) '''Educational short series' * Kids Pick the President (1988 – present) * The Big Help (1990–2001; 2010 – present) * Worldwide Day of Play (2004 – present) Acquired programming Live-action * Power Rangers Ninja Steel (January 21, 2017 – present) Animated * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (August 3, 2015 – present) * Regal Academy (August 13, 2016 – present) * Mysticons (August 28, 2017 – present) Preschool * Teletubbies (May 30, 2016 – present) Upcoming programming Coming soon! Former programming Original programming Note: Programs marked in bold were moved to Nicktoons Animated * ''Southland'''' (1978-2014) * ''Doug ''(1991-1994) * ''Rugrats ''(1991-2004) * ''The Ren & Stimpy Show ''(1991-1995) * ''Rocko's Modern Life ''(1993-1996) * ''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters ''(1994-1997) * [[Trauma Center|''Trauma Center]]'' (1995-2010) * ''Hey Arnold! ''(1996-2004) * ''KaBlam! ''(1996-2000) * ''The Angry Beavers ''(1997-2001) * ''CatDog ''(1998-2005) * ''Oh Yeah! Cartoons ''(1998-2001) * ''The Wild Thornberrys ''(1998-2004) * ''Rocket Power ''(1999-2004) * ''As Told by Ginger ''(2000-2006) * ''The Fairly OddParents ''(2001-2017) * ''Invader Zim ''(2001-2006) * ''Action League Now! ''(2001-2002) * ''ChalkZone ''(2002-2008) * ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ''(2002-2006) * ''All Grown Up! ''(2003-2008) * ''My Life as a Teenage Robot ''(2003-2009) * ''Danny Phantom ''(2004-2007) * ''Avatar: The Last Airbender ''(2005-2008) * ''Catscratch ''(2005-2007) * ''The X's ''(2005-2006) * ''Mr. Meaty ''(2005-2009) * ''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Tak and the Power of Juju ''(2007-2009) * ''Back at the Barnyard ''(2007-2011) * ''The Mighty B! ''(2008-2011) * ''Domo TV ''(2008-2009) * ''Rugrats Pre-School Daze ''(2008) * ''The Penguins of Madagascar ''(2008-2015) * ''Fanboy & Chum Chum ''(2009-2014) * ''T.U.F.F. Puppy ''(2010-2015) * ''Planet Sheen ''(2010-2013) * ''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness ''(2011-2016) * ''The Legend of Korra ''(2012-2014) * ''Robot and Monster ''(2012-2015 * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''(2012-2017) * ''Monsters vs. Aliens ''(2013-2014) * ''Sanjay and Craig ''(2013-2016) * ''Rabbids Invasion ''(2013-2017) * ''Breadwinners ''(2014-2016) * 'Harvey Beaks '(2015-2016) * 'Pig Goat Banana Cricket '''(2015-2016)